rwby remnants of cybertron
by bluelantern43
Summary: summary


R W B Y

Remnants of cybertron

This is just a plot summary so things may change

The story begins in space, between Luna 1 and a decepticon ruled cybertron. A space battle has broken out between autobot attackers and decepticon defenders. The decepticon seeker sub team "the coneheads" a few scientists and some veicons are trying to escape the battle in a small pod.

The pod was shot by a autobot assault ship and falls down to cybertron, crashing into a facility that Shockwave was using for his spacebrige experiments and the pod crash landed and went through the spacebrige prototype that Shockwave was using to evacuate the decepticon forces. The pod exits the portal temporary portal that was summoned in the atmosphere of remnant, then we jump cut to team rwby as their walking down the street past a video store that had a TV that played a feed of the veil news that now played a report of the pod that re-entered the atmosphere and that team jnpr was dispatched to investigate the crash site. Nora smashes open the airlock and uncovers the sleeping decepticons ren sends a scroll transmission to professor ozpin to tell him what he found and he tells team jnpr to bring the ship back to beacon academy for study and research and the professor tells the public that it was a small fragment of the shattered moon that re-entered the atmosphere.

After a few days of tests and study someone accidentally wakes up durge and he then wakes up all the other decepticons and all 20 escape from beacon by flying out the cargo hold. At this point professor ozpin just tells the public the truth about the decepticons that crash landed on their planet. The decepticon forces escape to a secluded island and once they learn of dust they begin experiments that eventually leads to the creation of ENERGON plus that gives the drinker temporary elemental powers, so the decepticon scientists begin construction of a homing beacon that will allow contact with the larger decepticon fleet. Construction concludes as thrust sends out a message to the decepticons who track it to the prototype spacebrige and the fleet is sent through however nobody stayed behind as the part of Shockwave staying behind was cut out, at this point remnant is under complete attack by super powered decepticons. But the autobots eventually reactivate the spacebrige and a scout ship containing optimus prime, bumblebee, prowl and ironhide travel through the spacebrige to remnant.

But when they get there team rwby is dispatched to destroy the ship and its inhabitants, a battle breaks out between team rwby and the autobots but ruby notices that the autobots don't seem to be aggressive toward them so ruby subdues the autobots and brings them to beacon for interrogation. Optimus explains to ozpin about what they came for but nobody believed them until ruby volunteered to stay in optimus prime's cell to talk with him and to everyone's surprise optimus did not attack and just wanted to negotiate with the people and defeat the decepticons. Ruby eventually gets professor ozpin to let the autobots go so they can try to defeat the decepticons.

Then the autobots build a beacon so that the autobots can contact the autobot fleet and have the full force of the autobots military strength. The autobots begin pushing back the decepticons back to their island base, the decepticon leader Megatron decides to give everyone of his troops a dose of ENERGON plus so they can last a lot longer. The autobots attack the island with all the teams and the full force of the autobot fleet, blake notices that a few decepticons are missing and then she and ironhide discover that a decepticon strike team lead by overlord is heading to the faunus island with intentions to destroy all life on it. Blake,bumblebee,ironhide and yang lead a squad of autobots to defeat overlords forces and ruby,optimus,jetfire and weiss lead all the rest against the forces of Megatron. The battle ends when optimus stabbed his axe into Megatron's skull killing him instantly, then after a few months things are beginning to clean up after the battle of the islands. The decepticons former base is transformed into the base of the autobots.

Now the last pages are sort of a post credits scene, we zoom in on a incomplete galvatron In a tank of ENERGON plus then we hear someone say "Megatron, you are reborn and with you and the white fang on my side I will be unstoppable" the shadow of the figure makes it clear who the figure was, it was cinder. The last shot of the book shows galvatrons eyes opening.

Thank you for reading this summary and if you liked it let me know what your thoughts are and consider supporting us and with enough support this may very well be the next best seller of the IMC brand.


End file.
